Ultimate Super Saiyan Vegito
Ultimate Super Saiyan Vegito is a Master Fusion between Goku and Vegeta. A Master Fusion allows the fused warrior to gain maximum potential and limits from both fusees. A Master Fusion is permanent until the Ring of Fusion is taken off, along with the Potara Earrings. Ultimate Super Saiyan is the successor of Super Saiyan Blue, due to it's larger strength output and speed. Master Vegito appears in the Frosta Tyranny arc. Appearance Ultimate Super Saiyan Vegito is the transformed state of Master Vegito (Base Form - Ring of Fusion). The appearance of Ultimate Super Saiyan is a lot different to Super Vegito. Infact, USSJ Vegito possesses a different ki aura and bronze-colored hair, aswell as an increase in lighting output and two permanent lightning spears that circle each of USSJ Vegito's hands. USSJ Vegito's outfit becomes a lighter shade whilst in this transformation, revealing connotations of purity. Power USSJ Vegito is stated to have immense physical and spiritual power. Toyotarou has told Funimation Weekly, the techniques and power scaling that USSJ Vegito will possess when it comes to fighting the Frieza and Cooler Mega Fusion. USSJ Vegito is stated to have regeneration capabilities and access to deep, hidden Oozaru energy (without transformation). Vegito can also move at universe-shattering speeds and create miniature black holes to dispose of huge fleets of powerful beings. According to the Funimation Weekly power scaling chart, USSJ Vegito is said to be 'one and a half times stronger than Emperor Frosta.' Which is a huge shock when learning that Emperor Frosta (Fully-Trained Golden Frieza and Frost Fusion) has a power level that is "Fifty Times" higher than Fused Zamasu. Abilities * Self-Regeneration - USSJ Vegito can regenerate his body due to restoration ki utilization. He can also regenerate and revive other allies by using this technique. * Galaxy Flash - A Galaxy Shattering Ki Blast which is supposedly used to kill Emperor Frosta. * Lightning Fists - Vegito can use the lightning that scatters around his hands as an additional attack when punching. * Black Hole Technique - USSJ Vegito can create miniature black holes to utilize in battle. These black holes destroy the opponents who are sucked in. * Oozaru Power Utilization * Lightning Spears - USSJ Vegito can throw lightning spears at the opponent, exploding when coming into contact, erasing the enemy. * Sword Beam Attack * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Ring of Fusion The Ring of Fusion was a temporary gift from the Kaioshin of Universe 1. The ring allows Goku and Vegeta to permanently fuse into Vegeta, until the ring and Potara Earrings are taken off or destroyed. The Kaioshin takes back the Ring of Fusion after the battle. Appearances * Dragon Ball Super Episode Titled "Enough! The Supreme Reign Ends Here!" - TBA DATE * Dragon Ball Super Episode Titled "Ultimate Utilization! An Unstoppable God Is Dominating!" - TBA DATE * Dragon Ball Super Episode Titled "Vegito vs. Frosta Conclusion." - TBA DATE Other Appearances * USSJ Vegito features as a Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle LR Card, alongside Emperor Frosta (LR) in the Battle of the Eternal Fusions Banner. * USSJ Vegito is a playable character in the upcoming Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: DLC Pack 7, alongwith new quests and another set of characters. * USSJ Vegito has featured on the Top 10 WatchMojo list of Another Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters, taking Third Place (Grand Priest and Zeno secure 1st).